1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article layout device for making a layout of documents arranged into columns, which is used for a word processor, DTP, newspaper or magazine editing system and others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several devices have been proposed as a device for assisting the work for making a layout on paper of articles which have been prepared and arranged into columns by a word processor or DTP.
Examples of such devices include a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 3-176148 entitled "Document Layout Editing Device". This publication proposes a device (hereinafter referred to as first prior art) for making a layout of multiple-column articles by showing a temporary border with a size (area) required for arranging the articles on the layout area of a display based on the volume of articles to be laid out, character size, line space and other forms, and when a user has designated the form and position of the temporary border and commanded to make layout processing, by changing the form and/or position without changing the size of the temporary border so as not to overlap an area corresponding to the temporary border and another area in which another article has been arranged, or changes the form and/or position of the existing areas, so that a beginner who does not know composing rules can prepare multiple-column articles (documents) by relatively simple operation. For example, when an area #0 has been already arranged and the next article is to be arranged as shown in FIG. 12 (A), a temporary border 26 having a size required for arranging that article is displayed as shown in FIG. 12 (B) to make the user visually know the size of the article. And, when the user commands to make the layout processing, the shape and position of the temporary border 26 are changed and allocated as an area #1 as shown in FIG. 12(C) without changing the size of the temporary border 26 so as not to overlap the area of the temporary border 26 and the existing area #0.
Another prior art of this type is a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 4-263357 entitled "Information Processing Device". This publication proposes a device (hereinafter referred to as second prior art) which determines an area border for each article (sentences, figures, etc.) and another area border to be in the relationship of master and slave with respect to the change in size of the former area border before preparing a document. When the sentences in the main area border are not properly arranged after entering the sentences and others into each area border, and changes the size of the main area border and also changes the size of the slave border. For example, when sentences, figures and others are entered into each area border after previously setting area borders as shown in FIG. 13(A) and determining area borders #2 and #3 to be in the relationship of master and slave, if the allocation rate (proportion of sentences and others in the area) of the main area border #2 is for example about 60%, the main area border #2 is decreased to have an appropriate allocation rate as shown in FIG. 13(B), and the slave area border #3 is increased in a range that its allocation rate has an appropriate value.
Besides, another prior art of this type is a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Kokai) No. Heisei 4-70956 entitled "Document Processing Device". This publication proposes a device (hereinafter referred to as third prior art) which previously determines borders in which documents are arranged by the mouse or the like and enters character strings into each border with the keyboard or the like. If the final character of the entered character strings does not match with the line end within the border, adjusts the character size, character spacing or the like to position the last character at the line end. For example, when the entry is made as shown in FIG. 14(A), the character size is changed to position the final character at the line end within the border as shown in FIG. 14(B) or the character spacing is changed as shown in FIG. 14(C).
As described above, several devices have been proposed to assist the work of making a layout of articles, and all of them basically need the user to determine the layout of an area in which articles are arranged. Specifically, the third prior art needs the user to previously prepare the area in which documents are arranged by operating the mouse or the like. And, the first prior art automatically determines the temporary border having the required size, but needs to interactively process with the user to change the form or position of the border. Besides, the second prior art automatically changes the size between the areas in the relationship of master and slave only and needs the user to change the size of other area and to make the initial arrangement of an area in advance.
And, when a space size or the number of sheets on which articles are placed is limited, all the articles are not always placed. In such a case, it is general that the user determines which articles shall be placed to restrict the articles. This work is one of the causes which prevent the automation of layout.